In the field of applicators used for inserting hygienic media into body cavities, one type of applicator is comprised generally of an outer tube adapted to contain in its forward end the material to be inserted into the body, and an inner plunger slidably disposed in the other end of the tube to eject the material therefrom. In one specific form of such applicators, both the outer tube and inner plunger are provided with annular flanges on the exterior surface of their respective trailing ends. The flange on the outer tube serves primarily as a gripping means, while the flange on the inner plunger serves primarily to regulate the depth or extent to which the plunger can be slid into the outer tube during ejection. While both of these flanges perform their primary functions satisfactorily it has been found that, on occasion, the complete closing and juxtaposition of the confronting flange surfaces which normally takes place during ejection may trap body tissue or hair between the faces of the closed flanges and cause discomfort. The present invention is directed to an improved structure which substantially prevents such undesirable results.